herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph is the main protagonist of the Disney film of the same titular name and the one of the two protagonists in the sequel of Ralph Breaks the Internet. He is an arcade video game villain who, in the game Fix-It Felix Jr., destroys buildings and the title hero has to fix them. He is voiced by John C. Reilly. Biography ''Wreck-It Ralph'' According to the main idea, Ralph has had enough of doing the same job over and over again for thirty years because he has been disliked for doing it, and so, he wants to prove that he can be a good guy, He went to Pac-Man for a video game villain meeting. He and the other villains aside from Clyde leave Pac-Man after they do the bad guy motto. Ralph runs into the Surge Protector, being sarcastic and rude to him while lying to him about him not carrying fruit. He walks into Q*bert and other characters from his game of the same name, and gives them fresh cherries from Pac-Man. He runs into the Surge Protector again, much to his annoyance. Ralph goes back into his game, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and gets mad because the Nicelanders did not invite him for the 30th anniversary of his game. After Gene opens the door, he gasps when he sees Ralph. The Nicelanders fear that he may destroy the building again and order Felix to take him down, however Felix makes another decision to talk to him about the anniversary of his game. Ralph walks in while saying hello to the Nicelanders. He wanted to come in because he always wanted to try a cake, and because he is an important part of the game. He would've eaten the cake, but he notices his figure is stuck in mud, which is chocolate-flavored. Ralph then tells Mary that he's never been a big fan of chocolate and that his cake figure would be happier if he were on top of the roof like the rest of the cast. Gene knocks Ralph's figure back down to the mud, telling him there's no room for him. Ralph then inverts this by putting his figure on the roof again and Felix's figure in the mud. He then gets into an argument with Gene, and smashes the cake. Gene wins the argument, told by an upset Ralph that he's going to win the shiniest medal the game has ever heard of, leaves the game, and goes to Tapper's. Ralph asks if there's a game where he could go and win a medal. The bartender tells him that he's not sure if a game like that exists. The bartender suggests him to go check the lost and found stuff. Ralph checks if there's a medal, but he finds a Super Mushroom from Super Mario Bros., and an exclamation mark from Metal Gear Solid, and much to his disgust, Zangief's underwear from Street Fighter. Private Markowski from Hero's Duty runs into him, telling him there's a medal in his game called the Medal of Heroes. A cockroach crawls up on Markowski's arm, making him scream and run into a wall, knocking himself unconscious. Ralph decides to undress Markowski and steal his armor, fleeing to Hero's Duty. He runs into Q*Bert again, telling him he's going to another game. Q*Bert notices he's "Going Turbo", which means one video game is invading another. Ralph then seizes this opportunity to win a medal and sneaks into the game. However, it's not at all what he had hoped. Hero's Duty instead turns out to be a violent game infested by deadly creatures known as the Cy-Bugs. Eventually, Ralph finds the medal but he accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug egg by stepping on it and the baby bug attacks Ralph by the face, sending him on an escape shuttle that blasts them to Sugar Rush, a kart racing game. After his catastrophic entrance into Sugar Rush, Ralph accidentally loses his medal, which is soon stolen by a little girl named Vanellope. Vanellope uses the medal to insert herself into Sugar Rush's upcoming race, as every racer needs to pay admission with one gold coin. Ralph tries to capture Vanellope to get his medal, but the ruler of the game, King Candy, orders his guards to capture Ralph. Ralph is taken to the king's castle where he meets King Candy himself, and his minion, Sour Bill. Ralph explains that he's only in Sugar Rush to retrieve his medal after Vanellope stole it, but the king tells Ralph the medal is now nothing but code and can only be retrieved when someone wins the cup at the end of the race. Ralph then openly decides to steal back the medal once the race is won, but King Candy orders him to leave the game or be imprisoned. Ralph escapes to find some racers to help win back his medal, but he instead finds Vanellope being tormented by the racers. Ralph scares them off, feeling sympathy for the child. After the racers retreat, Vanellope explains that she was going to return his medal the moment she won the race. Unfortunately, the other racers destroyed Vanellope's kart as she is banned from racing because she was said to be a glitch and glitches don't race. Ralph then goes into a fit of rage as he was now without any apparent chance of getting his medal back. He begins to wreck the nearest things and even splits a huge jawbreaker in half. Impressed by Ralph's strength, Vanellope proposes a deal that he break into King Candy's kart factory where karts for the game are built to built a new cart so that she can win the next race and return his medal. Ralph reluctantly agrees and the duo head off. At the factory, Ralph and Vanellope work together to make the kart, which comes out perfect for Vanellope despite its repulsive appearance. Ralph and Vanellope then sign the kart and begin to bond together when Vanellope's excitement over the haggard kart proves that Ralph can do more than wreck things and is actually capable of bringing happiness to others. However, the moment is short-lived as King Candy and his minions arrive and chase Ralph and Vanellope down. Using his fists, Ralph gets himself, Vanellope, and the kart to the safety of Vanellope's secret hideout in Diet Cola Mountain. Inside, Vanellope confesses that she has no clue how to drive, but Ralph decides to build a track and teach her himself. During this time, Vanellope also tells Ralph that because of her ability, she isn't allowed to race and is constantly treated harshly by the inhabitants of the game. Ralph asks why she won't simply leave the game for a new one and Vanellope reveals that glitches can't leave their games. The duo take to the track and become fairly close during the process. Afterwards, the friends begin to make way for the upcoming Roster Race, but Vanellope runs back into the mountain to get something. During her absence, King Candy arrives and tells Ralph that if Vanellope were to glitch during a race, the players would think the game was broken and Sugar Rush would be unplugged. Not only that, Vanellope would die along with the game since she cannot escape. Ralph sadly understands the situation and King Candy returns his medal. When Vanellope returns, she gives Ralph a medal she made that read, "You're my hero" just in case they didn't win the race. The emotionally-wrecked Ralph then tries to dissuade Vanellope from racing, but when Vanellope notices Ralph's medal, she believes he has ratted her out to the King for it, and the two begin to argue. Ralph tries to explain how Vanellope's life is at risk, but she won't listen. Vanellope declares that she no longer needs Ralph's assistance and shall go on without him. However, fearing for her safety, Ralph hangs Vanellope on a lollipop tree and goes to wreck her kart. Vanellope screams for him to stop, but Ralph crushes the kart, along with her dreams of racing and getting a better life. Distraught, Vanellope glitches off the lollipop tree and looks to Ralph through tears, saying he really is a bad guy. The young glitch then runs off heartbroken and Ralph, feeling downhearted, returns to his game with his medal. When he returns, he finds that all the Nicelanders, except Gene, have fled to Game Central Station. Gene tells Ralph that when Felix left to look for him and never returned, everyone panicked and fled. Gene also informs Ralph that Litwak will be unplugging the game in the morning. Ralph apologizes for the event, but Gene hands over the keys to the penthouse as promised, and leaves as well. The miserable Ralph then stands on the balcony of the apartment building, regretting everything he's done, especially ruining Vanellope's only chance of a better life. It was in that moment that Ralph realized how awful he's been and throws his medal at the screen of the game, accepting that he's no hero. The impact of the medal knocks off the out of order sign and reveals the Sugar Rush cabinet. On the cabinet, Ralph notices Vanellope's picture featured prominently on it, making him suspicious of the king's words. Ralph rushes back to Sugar Rush to find answers. When he arrives, Ralph finds Sour Bill, who is cleaning the wreckage of Vanellope's kart. By licking him as a method of torture, Ralph gets Sour Bill to reveal that King Candy hacked into Sugar Rush's codes and tried to erase Vanellope out of existence, turning her into a glitch. He also reveals to Ralph that if Vanellope crosses the finish line in an official race, the game will reset and she'll no longer be a glitch. Bill then tells Ralph that Vanellope and Felix are both trapped in King Candy's fungeon. Ralph then sticks Sour Bill onto a lollipop tree, sparing him. Determined to set things right, he collects the pieces of Vanellope's destroyed kart and barges into the fungeon where Felix is imprisoned. Ralph confesses to Felix that he ran off to try to be a good-guy because he was tired of being rejected and treated like a criminal, which was his everyday life for the last 30 years. Beginning to understand how he can't change who he is, Ralph asks Felix to fix Vanellope's destroyed kart (the only hope for Vanellope), promising that he will never try to be good again if Felix does so. Feeling proud of Ralph for showing that he cares for others and is now on a selfless mission, Felix happily agrees to fix Vanellope's kart. Ralph then breaks into the cell where Vanellope is imprisoned and rolls in her repaired kart, confessing to her that he is an idiot, a real numbskull, a selfish diaper baby, and a stink-brain (the last three confessions being playfully persuaded by Vanellope). The two, along with Felix, rush to the Random Roster Race. Ralph instructs her to just cross the finish line to be a real racer as she doesn't have to win, but Vanellope, declaring herself to be a real racer already, is determined to win the race. She gets into the already-started race, but her glitching gets her to second place, behind King Candy, within minutes. As Ralph focuses on a jumbo screen near the start/finish line overlooking the race, he is punched by Sergeant Calhoun, who tells him that the game is going down because swarms of Cy-Bugs are born underground and will attack any minute as she blames Ralph for letting that happen. Just then, the Cy-Bugs explode from the grounds and begin to ravage through Sugar Rush, prompting Calhoun to evacuate the citizens. Back on the track, Vanellope passes King Candy, but the king rams into her kart in an attempt to destroy it. Vanellope fights him off and King Candy begins to glitch as she does. As Ralph fights off the bugs, Felix tells him to turn to the screen to see Vanellope and King Candy fighting. Vanellope's glitching causes King Candy to glitch also, making his facade fall and revealing himself to be Turbo, the old racer whose game-jumping has ended two games, and supposedly, his life. Both Felix and Ralph are shocked and speechless at the revelation. Meanwhile, Vanellope is able to escape Turbo, but just then, more Cy-Bugs explode from the sides of the track as she approaches the finish line. Vanellope's kart is caught in the explosion, which sends her falling off the track, prompting Ralph and Felix to come to her rescue, but the Cy-Bugs destroy the finish line. Seeing as the game has little to no hope of survival, Ralph grabs Vanellope and heads for Game Central Station, but Vanellope, still being a glitch, is unable to leave. Despite this, she softly tells Ralph to go without her, but Ralph refuses to leave Vanellope to die as he desperately thinks of a way to save her. When he overhears Calhoun telling Felix that the monsters can't be stopped without a beacon, Ralph quickly formulates an idea to erupt the Diet Cola Mountain, hoping that the lava light will be mistaken for a beacon, which will attract the Cy-Bugs. He borrows Calhoun's hoverboard and flies to the top of the mountain, where he begins to smash its crater of mentos with his fists. Just as Ralph is about to bring down the crater, Turbo (who has transformed into a Cy-Bug monster after being consumed by one) arrives and attempts to kill Ralph. They battle, but Turbo gains the upper hand by lifting Ralph into the air, where he is forced to watch helplessly as the bug swarm closes in on Vanellope. Giggling, Turbo darkly declares it's game-over for the two. Ralph resigns himself to his fate and breaks himself free from Turbo's grasp. As he falls toward Diet Cola Mountain and his death, Ralph recites the Bad Guy Affirmation he learned at Bad-Anon and tightly grips Vanellope's medal. Having plummeted from an altitude high enough, his one forceful smash sends the entire crater of Mentos barreling down. He is then saved by Vanellope, who uses another racer's kart to race into the mountain and catch him. Together, the two escape the mountain and fall safely into a pond of chocolate as massive amounts of Mentos plunge into the lava, causing the mountain to erupt. The eruption of Diet Cola Mountain produces a beacon that attracts all the Cy-Bugs, including Turbo, and vaporizes them for good, saving Sugar Rush and the entire arcade. In a moment of rejoice at having survived a near fatal catastrophe, Ralph finds himself swimming in chocolate and loudly announces his newfound love for chocolate (which he previously hated). Back at the track, Felix fixes the finish line allowing Vanellope to finish the race. Ralph pushes Vanellope's kart, with Vanellope inside, across the finish line, and she is revealed to be the rightful ruler of the kingdom, a princess, as the codings of Sugar Rush are restored. At this time, the arcade is about ready to open, so Ralph and Vanellope bid each other farewell. Vanellope jumps into Ralph's arms and kindly offers him a room in her castle where he'll be happy, to which Ralph humbly denies the offer, telling her that their friendship is enough to keep him happy and that he has a responsibility of his own, finally accepting his important role as the bad-guy of his game. After many salutations of farewell and humorous name-calling between the two, Ralph heads back to Fix-It Felix, Jr. with Felix just in time to show Mr. Litwak that the game is working again, sparing it from being unplugged. During the finale, it is shown that the Nicelanders have finally learned that Ralph is an important part of the game and begin to treat him better. Nicelander Mary even bakes Ralph his own cake. Also, Ralph and Felix invite the homeless video game characters (including Q*bert) to help them out on the "bonus levels" of their game during gaming hours. This new addition has also brought new-found popularity to Fix-It Felix, Jr. Ralph and Felix have also built new apartments for the new characters, making Niceland a home for them, as well. Ralph is also present at the wedding of Felix and Calhoun, serving as Felix's best man and is even shown to be shedding some tears as the bride and the groom officially tie the knot. Finally, Ralph explains in his narrative that being thrown off the roof is the best part of his day due to being able to get a perfect view of Sugar Rush and of Vanellope racing. Many times, Ralph and Vanellope are able to see each other from each other's cabinet, causing the two to happily wave to each other. As a result, it turns out that Ralph doesn't need a medal to show he is good, as through Vanellope's friendship, he's able to see the goodness within his own heart. During the end credits, it is shown that Vanellope and Calhoun regularly visit Ralph and Felix and vice versa, and the friends regularly have game jumping adventures together. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' Personality Ralph is a kind, compassionate, well-mannered, responsible, easy-going, confident, knowledgeable, daring, imaginative, thoughtful, realistic, astute, lovable, powerful, heroic and understanding person, despite his job as the main antagonist of Fix-It Felix, Jr. However, he can get aggravated or furious easily. Appearance Ralph is a giant man with brown hair, oversized fists, a torn up red shirt and brown overalls. Trivia *Ralph was voiced by John C. Reily and has similarities to the actor. *In the sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet, ''Ralph has gotten so attached to Vanellope that he cannot even fathom the idea of spending one day apart from her. *The scene where Ralph smashes the anniversary cake is similar to when Shrek smashed the cake in ''Shrek Forever After. *Wreck-It Ralph is loosely based from Donkey Kong. Navigation Category:Unwanted Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Gentle Giants Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:MAD Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Narrators Category:Self-Aware Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Universal Protection Category:Outright Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Protectors Category:Pacifists Category:Speedsters Category:Book Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Martial Artists Category:Genius Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Envious Category:Heroic Creation Category:Thieves Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Neutral Good Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Jerks